listfandomcom-20200216-history
Andromon
The content below is entirely editable.Edit Article A ultimate level cyborg Digimon. Andromon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Android. It possesses a fighting strength which can fell a Digimon below Ultimate in a single blow. It was developed as a prototype for Cyborg Digimon, and the mechanically-based Andromon was manufactured at the same time as the organically-based cyborg Boltmon. Its technology was also appropriated for MetalGreymon and Megadramon. As a prototype Digimon it possesses neither will nor emotion, so it is faithful to its programmed behavior. It was upgraded with a program based on the data acquired from the Andromon of File Island, and the strength of that program varies. Appearance : A human-type Cyborg Digimon. It possesses a fighting strength which can fell a Digimon below Perfect in a single blow. Andromon was developed as a prototype for Cyborg Digimon, and the mechanically-based Andromon and organically-based cyborg Boltmon were manufactured at the same time. This technology was appropriated for Metal Greymon and Megadramon. As a prototype Digimon it possesses neither will nor emotion, and it is faithful to its programmed behavior. It was upgraded with a program based on the data acquired from the Andromon of File Island, and the strength of that program varies. Its Special Move is a blade of energy which it fires from its arm module. Level : Ultimate Type : Machine Attacks : Lightning Blade (Spiral Sword): Accumulates electric energy to fires a electric blade of energy from its arm module. Gatling Attack (Gatling Missiles): Fires two smart homing missiles from its chest, chasing enemies, which also contain machine guns. Grasp Hang: Thrusts opponent with its arm blade. Weak Slap: An electric shocks hurls from its arm. In Digimon Adventure 01 : The Digidestined traveled to a factory, hoping to find humans there. When they enter the factory, they find out everything is done by machines, and they here a crash. When they investigate, they find Andromon, knocked out and stuck in a machine. They try to get him out, but by doing so, a black gear, made by Devimon, gets stuck in his leg. He attacks the DigiDestined but is defeated by Greymon, Garurumon and Kabuterimon. When the black gear is destroyed, Andromon becomes a calm and helpful Digimon again.He is also seen fighting Machinedramon, and defeating him with the help of WarGreymon. After that, he fought Piedmon, but was turned into a keychain. He was restored to normal by MagnaAngemon and helped to defeat the last Vilemon of Piedmon's army. In Digimon Adventure 02 : Andromon appeared once more when Kari was stranded in Full Metal City. This time, he along with the Guardromon, were under the influence of a Dark ring, made by the Digimon Emperor. He was attacked by all Armor Digimon, but wasn't damaged in the process. He destroyed his own Dark Ring when Kari made him remember his friendship with the DigiDestined. In Digimon Tamers : Andromon was a heroic figure who tried to liberate the Gekomon from Orochimon. But after taking too many injuries, he regressed to Guardromon before becoming the partner of Shiota Hirokazu. In Digital Monster X-Evolution : Andromon is among the Digimon who meet with several X-Digimon to discuss Yggdrasil's plans. It turns out, however, that Andromon is giving the information to Yggdrasil and the Royal Knights. When Omnimon appears and attacks the X-Digimon, Andromon is sure he made the right decision, but when Omnimon turns around and attacks him and his comrades, he realizes that WarGreymon X and the other X-Digimon were right the whole time. WarGreymon X throws his Dramon Killer at Omnimon in a vain attempt to stop him, but it is repelled by Omnimon's Transcendent Sword. The Dramon Killer ends up impaling Andromon, and he dies shortly after, briefly smirking at his once ignorance. In Digimon World : Andromon digivolves from Meramon, Centarumon, Ogremon, Leomon or Angemon. A wild Andromon maintains Factorial Town and is oblivious to a Giromon saboteur, who is ruining the network. Once the player defeats Giromon, Andromon apologizes and begins retrieving the sabotaged data. He occasionally appears in File City and compliments the look of it. In Digimon World 2 : Andromon is one of the many types of Ultimate Digimon you can find in the wild. He digivolves from Angemon and can digivolve to Seraphimon. In Digimon World 3 : Andromon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. His attacks can sometimes freeze your Digimon and he is weak against water and lightning. In the PAL version of the game, Andromon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 31/29. In Digimon Digital Card Battle : Many Andromon serves as Fusion Card Shop in certain Battle City. Andromon belongs to the Dark card group, which also avaiable if you choose Veemon starter pack. He has 1700 HP, 690 circle, 590 triangle, and 160 cross attack. HIs support effect allows to boost attack +400, but HP are halved. In Digimon World : Andromon digivolves from Guardromon, and can digivolve into HiAndromon. Andromon also appears in the Hard Mountains. In Digimon World Dawn/Dusk : Andromon digivolves from Guardromon at LV 35 with 165 attack and 80% friendship and can further digivolve into HiAndromon. In Dusk, Andromon appears in Chaos Brain and there is one in the Dark N area. Putting a "Cool" Andromon in your farm island unlocks a machine species quest in dusk after meeting the other requirements. In Digimon Battle : Andromon Digivolves From Guardromon at Level 31, and can further digivolve to HiAndromon at Level 41. Total Digivolutions From : AngemonCentalmonClockmon GreymonGuardromonHanumonKenkimon CentalmonLeomonMechanorimonMeramonMonochromonOrgemonPteranomonRevolmonRinkmonSealsdramon ShellmonShima UnimonTankmonTortamonUnimonXV-monXV-mon (Black) Total Digivolutions To : Boltmon Craniummon Hi Andromon Mugendramon Raijinmon Saint Galgomon Seraphimon Valkyrimon War Greymon Category:Villains Category:Digimon Villains